They Say It's Your Birthday
by WWWLover
Summary: It's Olivia's 14th birthday! Olivia couldn't even possibly imagine what the Psych cast has planned for her! Possible OOC/corniness. Please Read and Review!
1. Finishing the House

"They Say It's Your Birthday"

Based on "Psych"

Olivia Spencer and Burton Guster stood back and looked at their work and smiled. For the past week, they had spent countless hours working on renovating the Spencer Family home. And now, it was finally perfect.

When Shawn and Juliet had left on their honeymoon, there had been a lot of boxes lying around Juliet's house. The boxes were full of things from Shawn and Olivia's apartment. Even though it took a lot of time, Olivia and Gus were able to organize everything…according to the vision that Olivia had had about a week before the wedding.

All of the movies that Shawn and Olivia owned and the movies that Juliet owned had been put onto a special shelf which Olivia had dubbed – as she had when she was living at Shawn's apartment – the Spencer Movie Station. There were a variety of movies there, ranging from the classics to the more modern movies.

Olivia and Gus had rearranged the furniture and had painted the walls of the living room a nice light blue color, like the sky. They had cleaned everything. When it came to the kitchen, Olivia and Gus had painted the walls the same color as the living room. They had put only a few of the pots and pans that came from Shawn's apartment into the cupboards, since Juliet had her own, and the rest went down to the cellar.

They didn't do anything to the bathrooms or the dining room. There wasn't much to do in those rooms. They spent most of their time upstairs in what was now Olivia's room.

Olivia loved her room. When she and Shawn moved in, Juliet let Olivia take over her guest room. She let Olivia decorate it however she wanted.

Olivia had decided to do a "Hollywood" theme, which didn't really surprise anyone.

There were a couple of old movie posters hanging on the now lilac purple-painted walls. One was of the movie "Singin' in the Rain" starring Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds and the other was of "The Godfather" starring Al Pacino and Marlon Brando. Underneath the poster of "The Godfather" was Olivia's favorite quote in "The Godfather" series, which was "If anything in this life is certain, if history has taught us anything, it's that you can kill anyone" from "The Godfather Part II"

On the wall over her bed, there was another quote. The quote was "Hooray for Hollywood – Where you're terrific if you're even good!" Around the quote were gold painted stars, like on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. One of the stars had Olivia's name on it.

Olivia had long, white, curtains on her windows. The curtains had some sparkles sown into them, so that, when the sun shined through, the sparkles would make rainbows appear in the room.

Olivia and Gus had a lot of fun re-doing the former guest room, mainly because they talked about their favorite shows and movies the entire time, which would lead to them watching a movie downstairs in the living room.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Do you think they'll like it?" Gus asked

"Yeah" Olivia replied, smiling "I think that they will. It's just like I saw it in my vision"

"So" Gus said, sitting down on the couch "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Olivia said, sitting next to Gus "What's tomorrow?"

"Your birthday!" Gus said, with a chuckle "How could you forget?"

"Oh" Olivia said "I haven't really thought about it. I've been too wrapped up with the renovations"

"Any ideas as to what you want to do?" Gus asked

"Not really" Olivia said "I figured that we would do more of the celebrating when Dad and Juliet get back"

"Oh" Gus said "Well, I have something planned for you"

"What?" Olivia asked, getting excited "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you" Gus said, smiling "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow!"

Olivia frowned. "Fine" she said "Torture me, why don't you!"

Gus laughed. "Come on" he said "I'm taking you out to dinner"

"Why?" Olivia asked smiling

"Because we finally finished this house!"

Olivia smiled even more. "Ok" she said "Just let me go and get my phone and a jacket"

Gus watched as Olivia went upstairs. Then, he quickly went over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Is everything all set?" he asked, once the person on the other line answered the phone

"Yeah" Henry Spencer replied "It will happen at some point long after Olivia's asleep"

"Good" Gus replied "Then she'll get a good surprise tomorrow"

"Oh, definitely" Henry replied "She's going to flip when she sees the present we got her"

"That's for sure!" Gus said, smiling. He turned when he heard Olivia come down the stairs. "Oh! She's coming! I have to go!"

"Alright" Henry said "Bye, Gus"

"Bye, Mr. Spencer"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Who was that?" Olivia asked, when she got down the stairs "I didn't even hear the phone ring"

"Oh, I called someone, it's no big deal" Gus said "Ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah" Olivia said "Where are we going?"

"Do you like Italian food?" Gus asked

"Gus, I'm like half Italian" Olivia said "Of course I like Italian!"

"Just double checking" Gus said "Because we're going to Olive Garden"

"Bene!" Olivia said, in an Italian accent

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia woke up at 8:30 the next morning. She sat up in her bed, stretched, and rubbed her eyes.

She got out of bed and headed down the hallway, towards the bathroom, which was located next to what was now Shawn and Juliet's room. As she walked to the bathroom, she casually looked into Shawn and Juliet's bedroom. She continued on walking, but suddenly stopped. She backed up and looked in the room again. There were two forms sleeping in the bed...

**_I'M BACK!! _**

**_In honor of the Psych Season 2 DVD's coming out today, you guys get the first chapter of my newest story!! YAY!!_**

**_It's really short, I know. I have to get back into the swing of writing Psych stories (lately, I've been writing stories for the Magnificent Seven and posting them here! :O). This particular story might be a little corny, just a warning. _**

**_The next chapter will be posted on July 18, when Psych Season 3 premieres. The last chapter will be posted on July 22, Olivia's birthday, and someone else's birthday (Only GG will know what I mean by that!! LOL!!)_**

**_I hope that you like it! Again, sorry for the shortness. It's going to be my shortest story...I think!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. Surprise!

"Oh My God!" Olivia said, smiling

Just then, Shawn Spencer and his wife, Juliet, sat up and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Liv!" they said in unison

"You're back!" exclaimed Olivia, as she ran to her parents "You're back!"

Shawn and Juliet laughed as Olivia jumped onto the bed.

"We couldn't miss your birthday!" exclaimed Juliet

Olivia smiled. "But, I thought that you had reservations in Aruba until Saturday?"

"We canceled a few days" Shawn said, simply "After all you did for us during the wedding, how could we _not_ be here for your birthday?"

Olivia smiled again.

"Do you like the house?" Olivia asked

"It's amazing, Liv" Juliet replied "I can't believe that you and Gus did this within a week!"

"We worked on it every day" Olivia replied

"Well, you did a great job" Shawn replied

Olivia smiled.

"So" Juliet said "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know" Olivia replied "I hadn't really thought about it yet. I didn't think you guys would be here today"

"So, is it ok if we do what we had planned for today?" Shawn asked, taking a quick glance at Juliet

"Sure!" exclaimed Olivia "What are we going to do?"

"First" Juliet said "We're going out for breakfast, then to the movies"

"I'm liking this so far" Olivia said "What else?"

"Oh, we can't tell you the rest" Shawn said "It's a surprise"

"Come on!" Olivia said "Please tell me!"

"No way!" Juliet said, smiling "You're just going to have to wait!"

"What's with this family and torturing me on my birthday?" Olivia asked

The threesome broke out into laughter.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Ok" Shawn said "What's the plan"

He and Gus were talking in the living room. Juliet and Olivia were waiting in the car, ready to go out to breakfast.

"You and Juliet are going to keep Olivia out for the day" Gus said "While you're gone, I'm going to go to your Dad's house, get the stuff, and he and I are going to set it up here"

"Is he going to keep the major part at his house for later?" Shawn asked

"Yeah" Gus said "He is"

"Alright" Shawn said "Thanks again, man. I seriously owe you one"

"Don't worry about it" Gus said "Glad to be of help"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"That was a really good movie!" exclaimed Olivia, after she, Juliet, and Shawn came out of the movie theater "I liked it a lot!"

They had just seen "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". The movie theater in Santa Barbara had been showing a lot of movies that had already been in theaters and were now on DVD, as a way to get people to come back to the movies. (A/N: The movie theater at the mall near my house does this every Wednesday during the summer. The movies are free!)

"My favorite part was when Indiana Jones was sinking in the quick sand and he had to grab onto the snake" Shawn said "That was hilarious!"

"Ok!" Juliet said "Are you ready for the big part of your birthday?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Olivia "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Shawn said "Come on! Let's get in the car!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Hey Henry!" exclaimed Olivia when she, Juliet, and Shawn arrived at Henry's house.

Henry Spencer smiled as he saw his granddaughter run up to him. "Hey!" he said, hugging Olivia "Happy Birthday, Liv!"

"Thanks, Henry!" Olivia said, smiling

"Are you ready for your birthday barbecue?" Henry asked

"Birthday barbecue?" Olivia said "Sweet! I'm totally ready!"

"Then, go inside and tell Gus what you want to eat!" Henry said "Everything is already cooked"

Olivia smiled and ran inside her grandfather's house.

"Hey, Dad" Shawn said, when Henry turned back around

"Hey, Shawn" Henry said "Hey, Juliet"

"Hi, Mr. Spencer" Juliet said, smiling

"Hey! You're family now!" Henry said "Call me Henry"

Juliet laughed. "Hi, Henry"

"How was Aruba?" Henry asked

"It was amazing" Juliet replied "The weather was gorgeous"

"I tried to get a tan" Shawn replied, looking at his skin "But, it didn't really work"

"The food was amazing" Juliet said

"I ate a lot of pineapple" Shawn said, with a smile

"That's good" Henry said, smiling "Well, welcome back!"

"When are we going to give Olivia her surprise?" Shawn asked

"After dinner" Henry replied

"Good" Juliet replied "Oh, she's going to be so surprised!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"That steak was amazing!" exclaimed Olivia, after everyone had finished dinner "Thanks, Henry!"

"No problem, Liv" Henry replied

"That was really good, Mr. Spencer" Gus said

"Thank you, Gus" Henry said

"Ok" Shawn said, rubbing his hand together "I think it's time for presents!"

"Presents?!" exclaimed Olivia "Yay!"

Shawn looked to Gus, who nodded and went inside the house.

"Now, Liv" Juliet said "This is a very expensive gift. You need to take care of it and make sure that nothing happens to it"

"Ok" Olivia said, nodding

"It's not every day that kids your age get gifts like this" Henry said

Olivia nodded again, suddenly nervous as to what the gift might be.

"This gift is from all of us" Shawn said, smiling "There are even more things back at home that goes with this gift"

It was then that Gus came back out of the house. "Happy Birthday, Liv!"

Olivia turned and screamed. Gus had just come out of the house with the most adorable Golden Labrador puppy Olivia had ever seen. Henry, Shawn, and Juliet smiled and laughed as Olivia ran to take the puppy out of Gus's arms.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Olivia "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now, you have to come up with names" Henry said

"Oh, I already have a name" Olivia said, looking down at the puppy

"Well, tell us!" exclaimed Juliet

"Tiko" Olivia replied "I've heard of people naming their dogs 'Tyco' so I changed it to 'Tiko'"

"I like it" Shawn said

Olivia put Tiko on the ground. "Come on!" she said "Let's play!"

Shawn, Juliet and Gus followed Olivia onto the lawn where Tiko was now jumping and running around. Henry smiled and started to clean up the table, before he himself went to play with Olivia's new puppy.

**_Another chapter. I hope that you like this. Like I said, I'm getting back into the swing of writing Psych stories!_**

**_Enjoy the season premiere tonight! It looks like it's going to be awesome!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	3. The Best Birthday Present

"How did you guys know that I wanted a dog?" Olivia asked, as she petted Tiko "I never said anything about it"

"I'm psychic" Shawn replied, simply, as he, Juliet, Henry, Gus, and Olivia sat on the grass and petted Tiko

Olivia smiled, rolled her eyes, and laughed.

"But, I found out because I saw you looking at dog books in the store one day" Shawn replied, smiling

"And, I wanted a dog too" Juliet replied, with a smile

"Liv, there's something we have to tell you" Shawn said, after a moment of silence, looking at Henry

"Ok…" Olivia replied, not looking up from Tiko

"It's about your mother" Henry said

Olivia, Gus, and Juliet looked up at Shawn and Henry. They hadn't talked about Jennifer for years.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked

"She's asked to see you" Shawn said

"What? Today?" Olivia asked

Henry nodded.

"Why?" Olivia asked

"She is going through psychiatric treatment. Rehab, if you will" Shawn replied "Her psychiatrist thinks that, for her to get better and abandon her criminal ways, she needs to fix her relationship with you"

"Me?" Olivia said "But, I was the one who sent her to jail. I was the one who made her life miserable"

"Her psychiatrist thinks that you might be able to help her, as Shawn said, abandon her criminal ways" Henry said "After all, you're the only family she has that's not in jail"

"Ok" Olivia said, after a moment, standing up "I'll do it. I'll go see her"

"Liv, are you sure?" Juliet asked "I mean, it is still your birthday"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Olivia said "Let's go"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia gulped as Juliet drove the car up in front of the Santa Barbara Penitentiary. She, suddenly, didn't want to go through with this. Gus and Henry had brought Tiko to Juliet's house. They would be waiting for Shawn, Juliet, and Olivia there.

"Liv, are you sure about this?" Juliet asked, again

"Yeah" Olivia replied "Let's go"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After being searched, to make sure that they weren't carrying anything dangerous on their person, Shawn, Juliet, and Olivia were lead down a long hallway. The man leading them stopped in front of a door.

"This is where she's waiting for you" the man said. He turned to Shawn and Juliet. "This is like an interrogation room" he said "You'll be standing on the other side of the window, so you can still see and hear everything"

"Thank you" Shawn said. Olivia had never seen him so serious before, which made her even more nervous.

The man nodded and opened the door. He showed Shawn and Juliet to where they'd be able to watch and then lead Olivia in to see her mother.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Jennifer Daniels looked up from the chair she was chained to when she heard the door open. Surprisingly, she smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Olivia!" she said, still smiling "My! You've grown!"

"Mom" Olivia said "You look well"

"As do you" Jennifer said. She thought for a moment. "Isn't today your birthday?"

Olivia nodded. Jennifer smiled. "And, if I remember correctly, you're 14"

Olivia nodded again. "Ah! So you do care about me!"

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Jennifer "I'm your mother!"

"That's never seemed to matter to you before" Olivia said, sitting down in a chair across from Jennifer

"My doctor has made me realize that I was wrong" Jennifer said "He's helping me, he really is"

"What is this? '102 Dalmatians'?" Olivia asked "You're acting just like Cruella DeVil!"

"I'm not Cruella DeVil, Olivia"

"Well, it seems to be the same situation" Olivia said "Cruella had a psychiatrist help her. You have one helping you. The psychiatrist then put all kinds of Dalmatians in a room with her, to see what she would do. Your doctor has now put me in the same room as you to see what you would do! I see a lot of similarities"

Jennifer laughed. "That's good, Olivia" she said "You were always able to piece things together"

"Mom, I still don't understand why I'm here" Olivia said "I was told I was supposed to help you in some way?"

Jennifer nodded. "My doctor said that, if we become friends, it might help me"

"Why?" Olivia asked "You've hated me since I was born!"

Jennifer shook her head. "That's not true" she said "I've always loved you"

"Well, you're not good at showing your love!" Olivia said "In fact, you're pretty damn bad at it!"

"I admit, as you got older, I did want to get rid of you" Jennifer said "You chased all of my boyfriends away"

"How?!" exclaimed Olivia "I was a freaking toddler"

"Once they found out that I had a daughter, they all would break off their relationships with me" Jennifer explained "I finally had enough and needed a break from you and your grandmother"

"Then, why did you fake your death?" Olivia asked

"I witnessed a shooting"

Olivia's eyes softened. "What?"

"I witnessed a gang shooting" Jennifer said "One of the men saw me. I ran away. But, I was still in danger. So, I donned a blond wig and became Emma Carrington"

"So, why did you commit those crimes?" Olivia asked "Why did you steal all that money?"

"I don't know" Jennifer said, looking away "I knew that I couldn't go back to you and Grandma, because I would put you in danger. I went to Uncle Max in New Mexico. He said he needed help with a job. I agreed to help him. It was only after I was too involved that I realized what he was doing. I became power hungry. I started liking stealing money. I started to like being a criminal"

"So, why did you begin to hate me?" Olivia asked "I wasn't involved at all"

"Instead of thinking of how you being born was a positive thing, I started to think of it as a negative thing." Jennifer replied "I started to think about how I never had a real chance at a good relationship with any of my boyfriends. I started to think about how I missed out on a lot of fun in college because I had to take care of you."

"So, you started to think that I ruined your life?" Olivia said "When you started to like being a criminal, you started to think that I took your freedom away from you?"

"Exactly"

"So, that's why you looked as if you were going to kill me at the custody battle"

Jennifer nodded. "But, now I realize that I was wrong" she said "I realize that I gave up on a great thing, probably the best thing in my life"

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad that you realize that, Mom"

Jennifer smiled. "My doctor said that, if I make it through treatment, I'd be up for parole. I'd be free again"

"How long does he think that's going to take?"

"He's not sure" Jennifer said "It's depends on a variety of things"

Olivia nodded. "How many times am I supposed to come and see you?"

"At least once a week" Jennifer said "Will you come?"

Olivia stared into Jennifer's eyes for a moment. She noticed how her mother had changed, how she was actually telling the truth. She also spaced out for a moment. When she snapped back into reality, she smiled a big smile.

"Yeah" Olivia said, still smiling "I'll come"

Jennifer smiled. Olivia got up from the chair and went to give her mother a hug.

"I love you, Olivia"

"I love you too, Mom"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks, Mom"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

That was probably the best birthday gift Olivia would ever get (besides Tiko, of course). Her mother had told her the truth. Her mother really did love her. That made her birthday so much better.

In the end, Olivia was very happy that Henry and Shawn told her about Jennifer. If things had been different, she would have been pissed that they made her go see her mother on her birthday. But, considering the circumstances, Olivia was very grateful.

After they had finished talking, Jennifer asked about Shawn and how he was doing. Olivia told Jennifer all about the cases she, Gus, and Shawn solved and about Juliet and the wedding. Jennifer asked if she could meet Juliet and see Shawn again, if they would come and see her. Olivia smiled. She went outside and brought Shawn and Juliet into the room.

Jennifer and Juliet seemed to hit it off right away. Juliet was her usual perky, happy self. Sure, she knew all about this woman and what she had done to Olivia. But, after hearing and seeing what had just gone on between Olivia and Jennifer, she knew that Jennifer was a really nice person, underneath the prison clothes.

Shawn, on the other hand, was a little leery to talk to his ex-girlfriend again. The last time he had seen her, she was trying to take his daughter from him. He wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, as Juliet and Jennifer talked for a little bit

"I don't know about this, Liv" Shawn said "Can we really believe her?"

"I had a vision while we were talking" Olivia said "Believe me. She's changed for the better"

Shawn smiled a small smile and headed over to talk to his ex-girlfriend. Olivia smiled as she watched her mother and father talk for the first time in years. She didn't see moments like that take place between her parents. She had to cherish every one of them.

"Time's Up!" the guard said

Shawn and Juliet said their goodbyes and left the room. Olivia stayed behind for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you next week?" Jennifer asked

"Next Saturday" Olivia said "I'll be here"

"Why Saturday?"

"Might as well get this into my schedule" Olivia replied "School will be here before you know it!"

Jennifer laughed as the guard came to unchain her from the chair. "I'll see you on Saturday"

Olivia smiled and gave her mother a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Liv" Jennifer said, again "Bring your dog to see me on Saturday, ok?"

"How did you know about Tiko?" Olivia asked, pulling away from Jennifer

"Your step-mother told me"

"Oh" Olivia said, with a smile "I will"

"Bye, Olivia" Jennifer said, as she was led out of the room by a separate exit

"Bye, Mom" Olivia said, before turning and going to find Shawn and Juliet.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I'm glad that Jennifer is going to get the help she needs" Gus said, when Olivia, Juliet, and Shawn arrived at their house

"Me too" Olivia said "It will make everything so much easier"

"How so?" Shawn asked

"Well, when people in school ask about my mother, I have had to lie and say that she moved to England, or somewhere far away" Olivia replied "Now, I don't have to lie anymore"

"Did you have a good birthday, Liv?" Juliet asked

"It was awesome!" Olivia said

"Good" Henry said "Did you like your present?"

"Henry, did you even have to ask?" Olivia said, as Tiko jumped up on top of her

The group started laughing. It was the perfect end to a perfect birthday.

The End

2008

* * *

**_I decided to make Jennifer a bigger character in the stories. I have a plan as to where this is going. I kind of got the idea from the Season 3 premiere. _**

**_Oh! GG came up with an awesome idea! For those of you who watched the Season 3 premiere, the girl in the car with Shawn in the 1995 flashback is who GG and I are picturing as Jennifer when she was a teenager. Mainly because 1995 is when Olivia was born. LOL!!_**

**_So, I hope that you liked this story! Please Read and Review!!_**

**_Oh, one more thing..._**

**_Happy Birthday, Olivia!! (LOL!!)_**


End file.
